Have a Nice Four Years!
by Asakura-chan
Summary: Rouge is trying to get Amy to date in her sophmore year. But that's not such a good idea when Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Sally begin fighting hard for their object of desire! Will these guys ever be normal high school students?


**Hi guys! First off, I would like to give a shoutout to Bluemist45, who is helping me out with this story. Second, if you're one of the awesome people that has read my other Sonic story, The Truth or Dare Show, I promise that will be updated soon. Anyway, enjoy, and please review! I welcome constructive criticism!**

* * *

Amy Rose snored loudly while half hanging off her bed lazily. Mumbling quietly in bliss, the happiness was soon shattered as a piercing shrill of her alarm clock hit her ears.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" The hedgehog screamed in fright, before dropping back down to bed and rolling off.

"Ugh…Every morning begins with a heart attack, doesn't it…" She weakly stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Looking through the mirror, her eyes widened as she caught the reflection of her hair.

"The shit that goes on with my hair during the night…" Sighing with slight fatigue, Amy carefully brushed the tangles out of her hair. "Well, at least I know what I'm dealing with this year. It's not like I'm a freshman or something. I mean, I was last year, but now…" Spinning around dramatically, Amy tossed her hair just like in the commercials. "What am I saying? I haven't even got dressed yet, what am I thinking, acting like I'm done with school and going to college?"

"Yes, what are you doing, hun?" A voice said, in a sexy, yet seductive voice.

Amy jumped up, almost falling down. "Rouge! When did you get in?!"

"Some of us leave our doors open…Sound familiar to you?"

"Oh right, yeah that was probably because some of us like dragging our friends to parties on the night of school. Not implying _at all_ that I'm talking about you, I mean pshh, why would I?" Amy replied sarcastically.

"I agree, why would you?"

"Let's cut the crap and get down to it. You go and brush your teeth, wash your face, all that, while I get your uniform."

"Hold up. When did I say that you could do that? You might start cutting the skirt or tightening the shirt or some shit." Amy said, eyeing Rouge's tight short sleeved white shirt, too short black pleated miniskirt and shiny new black shoes with an unnecessary heel. She wasn't even sure whether she had any uniform that looked like it was up to Rouge's standards. If she did, then she wouldn't remember buying it.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Rouge smirked, almost reading Amy's mind.

"When did I become your friend?" Amy muttered. "I should have stayed with the innocent, harmless friends I had before…"

"But you were the one who came over to me." Rouge laughed.

"I was wasn't I?"

The two girls pulled up in Rouge's new black Convertible, parking in a front spot, letting the car be viewed by all the students. New freshman started in awe at the sexy bat and her pretty hedgehog friend, while older students just smirked, knowing by now the way Rouge enjoyed being flashy.

"See, they're staring at us, Amy. Enjoy being the centre of attention. We aren't the runts of the school now. We may not be the oldest, but we ain't the youngest either. So have some fun and let your hair down!" Rouge exclaimed. She said that because of last year. While Rouge and the other girls were having fun and enjoying their first year of high school, Amy was the quiet and secluded one and refused to flirt, go to parties, or anything that gave her attention.

"But Rouge…I survived _because_ I didn't do those things. Did you see what happened with Fiona last year?"

"Fiona's different."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Fiona whored herself to everyone, Amy. You're not going to do that, are you?"

"I will never know." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on! Be a little loose!" Rouge's eyes surveyed her surroundings.

Eventually she landed her eyes on Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. "You got two choices. Sonic or Shadow. They're both hot, so you're not missing out on anything whichever on you choose."

"Rouge, you're saying it like they're just some piece of gum that people chew."

"Excuse me while I go see my objective." Rouge opened the car door and beckoned Amy to follow. Confused, Amy followed her and understood soon after. The two walked over to the guys and Rouge turned up the charm. She put her arm on Knuckles shoulder and leaned on it.

"Miss me, Knux?" She smirked as Knuckles turned his head at her voice.

"Oh…Rouge…"

"Well that's not the welcome I expected! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"If I did, then I would be lying."

Rouge inwardly just smirked. This guy had NO IDEA of what she would be doing to him…Oh, he was different alright. He was the only one who wasn't kissing her ass when she made her first appearance at school. Not literally, of course.

But she would win him over. She always got what she wanted. It wasn't going to stop now.

"Walk me to class, cutie?" Rouge almost burst out laughing at the expression on Knuckles' face.

_You'd think he'd never spoken to a girl his whole life!_

"Uh…well, I guess…"

"Aw, Knuxie has a girlfriend!" Sonic teased, making Knuckles go a bright tomato red.

"Shut it, 'hog. We all know you're secretly afraid of Shadow beating you in a race, so even I got some dirt to spread round." Knuckles just smirked.

"Where did you here that!"

"Oh, so it's true then?"

"I never said it was…"

"But you never said it wasn't either…"

"I ain't dealin' with this crap. I'm goin' to class now." Sonic then strolled over towards the school building.

Without a word Shadow also left to class, leaving everyone staring.

"That guy has serious social issues." Rouge said, pulling out her shiny bright pink lipstick and smearing it all over her lips.

"Tell me, Rouge, what do you like more, Knuckles, or your lipstick?" Amy asked grinning.

"A girl needs to look 110%. It's a hard life being as gorgeous as I am, Amy. Which you would understand if you let me put a little smidge of make-up on you."

"You know I'm not into the whole make-up scene…"

"Come, on, hun. I saw Sonic flirting with that girl Sally and her friends, you know, Fiona and Bunnie. Seriously, can't he just pick one girl to go out with? He's my friend and all, but he needs to straighten out his dating situation."

"We know that, Rouge. Everyone does."

"Except you." Rouge said, as she waved bye to Knuckles and began walking with Amy to their first class.

"I do know Rouge. But it's hard giving up someone you've liked since middle school."

"I get you. But you're surrounded by guys everywhere. Don't you feel like it's time to move on?"  
"I can't, Rouge…He's the one. I know it."  
_I'll help you Amy. Somehow, I'll get you out of this love gamble..._

* * *

******I'm sorry if it seems a bit short, but I didn't want the main plot to start in the first chapter. I want it to just come slowly, it will look and sound better. This chapter is to just give you a bit of a 'first day, new feelings' kind of thing, so around the end is where you really start getting the idea. I won't keep you any longer! XD I know I'm rambling. Bye!**


End file.
